


The marauders videos

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: I've read so many of these, basically the kids and remus and sirius in Grimmuld place fine the marauders videos and decide to watch them
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The findings

1995 12 Grimmuld place

Harry's pov

"morning everyone today I thought we will clean the attic so up you go" ordered mrs weasley a me Fred, George, hermione, Ron, sirius and remus walked away 

Everyone (apart from Mrs weasley) groaned but went up anyway,

I swear I love Mrs weasley but sometimes she forgets that she's not my mother or that this is her house. 

Sirius unlocked the Door to the attic and we all piled in, we then split into groups I went with sirius and remus

Hermione and Ron went together and lastly the twins went together. "how about we all start at different corners

And also be careful since even I don't know what's in here" explained sirius everyone nodded and went to different corners. 

And they began cleaning as we did I heard sirius shout something to remus 

"Hey moons guess what I found" yelled padfoot happily 

Remus pov

"Hey moons guess what I found" padfoot yelled happily

I then dropped what I was holding to the floor and walked over to sirius, I smiled upon seeing what he found. 

Sitting in front of padfoot was a huge brown box filled to the brim with bewitched pictures that are actually filmd and in big bold letters the box read 

'Marauder stuff' 

I smiled remembering when me sirius,James and Peter used to make videos with Peters camera when we were at hogwarts 

"Bloody hell I can't believe I still have theses here" padfoot said, I then helped him pick up the box and bring it to the middle of the room. 

Third person pov 

Remus and sirius dropped it carefully on the old dusty floor, before opening it and looking at it contents. 

There were loads of pictures that read 'number 1' it looked to be more than ten of them. 

There was out old stuff toys I had a Wolf, sirius had a black dog, James had a light grey stag and Peter had a rat. 

"i completely forgot about all this" sirius said. 

Sooon harry walked over to see what was in the box, he w as amazed with what he saw. 

"can we maybe watch them padds" asked harry nervously,sirius smiled widely 

"of course we can prongslet" sirius smiled and reached into the box, he then grinned widely when he found the first one. 

Remus then enlarged it and put a sticking charm on it so it will stick to the blank wall. 

"how do we get it to play" asked Ron 

"I can't remember moony" sirius wined at the end 

"OK fine" sighed remus he then stuck his want out and said "I Somenly Swear That I am up to know good" 

The video started...

Chapter 1 is done! 

I hoped you have liked this I got the idea from reading a fanfic called 'persuing lily evans' on fanfiction net

Bye 

Word count : 483


	2. Chapter 2 The First Video

Start of recap...

"I can't remember moony" sirius wined at the end 

"OK fine" sighed remus he then stuck his want out and said "I Somenly Swear That I am up to know good" 

The video started...

End of recap...

The golden trio sat on the floor next to each other, sirius was padfoot and half on Harry's lap and half on the floor.

Remus sat on one of the boxes but close to harry's side just incase, and Fred and george sat on the boxes behind.

The screen was Black for a few minutes before the video started playing, they heard voices but know picture.

In the video...

/"hey guys why is it black" said a male voice, he was the one holding the camera everyone thought./

/Another male voice was heard he sighed, there was a lot of shuffling before the screen wasn't black./

/It was quite clearly the Gryffindor common room, everything was the same just a lot older./

/"you idiot sirius you zoomed in on remus's shirt" said another voice, it was James potter./

Harry smiled at hearing his dad's voice.

/"well sorry James" said sirius, as he gave the camera to James and pouted which the camera got. /

Remus turned to harry "this is our first night In the common room" he said and turned back to the video. 

/The screen then changed again it was probably being taken out of sirius's arms, the camera zoomed out. /

/They saw the grinning face of James potter, Young remus with a book on his lap and sirius was pouting childishly at the person holding the camera. /

"wow remus, sirius you both look so young" voiced hermione as everyone else laughed, remus and sirius grinned at their old selves. 

/Sirius then stopped pouting and leaped up from were he sat he pointed at the camera, remus could be seen looking up from his book. /

/"how about we use your camera to make videos about our time at hogwarts" said sirius. /

/James put his hand to his chin and thought before grinning "yes we should" he said /

/The scene changed to Peter putting the camera on a table or something and showing all four soon to be marauders. /

/They were all grinning and said /

/"Welcome to the Marauders life" /

It then turned black remus then stood up and turned towards everyone. 

"and that was how the marauders met" he said smiling. 

Then Mrs weasleys voice could be heard, it was time for dinner and then there would be an order meeting. 

Everyone but harry remus and sirius left,remus and sirius turned to harry to see him still looking at the box. 

Smiling sirius walked over to harry put his hand on his shoulder and began to lead him out of the room.

"don't worry pup we will watch the others soon" said sirius. 

The end 

I've finally updated, hoped you have liked this chapter the videos have started the next one should be funny and I may include a few parts of my wolfstar oneshots into it as well. 

Word count: 514


	3. Chapter 3 Spin The Bottle + WOLFSTAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> Everyone but harry remus and sirius left,remus and sirius turned to harry to see him still looking at the box. 
> 
> Smiling sirius walked over to harry put his hand on his shoulder and began to lead him out of the room.
> 
> "don't worry pup we will watch the others soon" said sirius.
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

Everyone but harry remus and sirius left,remus and sirius turned to harry to see him still looking at the box. 

Smiling sirius walked over to harry put his hand on his shoulder and began to lead him out of the room.

"don't worry pup we will watch the others soon" said sirius.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

The next day the residents of 12 Grimmuld place all woke up to the smell of Mrs Weasleys cooking.

The kids and ginny (this time) all ate super quickly just so they can watch another marauders video.

Time skip...

They all went up to the attic to watch the second marauders video they each sat in the same places as bef2. 

Hermione picked one out called 'spin the bottle' she then gave it to remus who grinned slightly at the title. 

Sirius groaned embarrassed at what happens in this one, everyone got comfy as the video began. 

In the video... 

/ The first thing everyone sees are a pair of ripped jean clad legs wearing a red belt with black combat boots came into focus/

/others voices were heard, the camera looked like it was sat against something the person kneeled down it was sirius black/

/He then Winked teasingly at the Camera and sat to the side of it (Peter was on the other side to the camera)/

/ young remus lupin then walked into the cameras view, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a short sleeved dark green button up shirt he looked pretty uncomfortable/

/after a few more shuffling everyone was sat in a circle, the girls were all wearing party dresses/

Remus then paused the video and explained what was happening. 

"this was when we came home from a club, sirius was the only one living alone at the time so we all went to his" he said

Remus then waved his waved and the video resumed. 

/ James then grabbed an empty bottle and put it in the middle, he grinned "how about we play spin the bottle" he said/

"wait how do you play spin the bottle" asked Fred, everyone looked to hermione who shrugged. 

Ginny then sighed and explained it herself "pretty much you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on that person has to spin and then kiss the person it land son for them.

If it lands on that pair once they have to kiss a second time you have to kiss longer and then a third time you have to use tongue" she said 

Ron and the twins looked shocked at ginny who just laughed awkwardly. 

They then turned back to the screen. 

/ "James you know what happened last time" complained sirius as everyone else laughed, "oh come on don't be a sour puss it wasn't that bad" said lily who was laughing /

/sirius grumbled something along the lines of 'bastards... Enjoyed.... My ass', the games then started/

/James span the bottle it landed on remus, remus than spun it and it landed on Peter they leaned forward and kissed briefly and pulled back/

Remus groaned loudly,putting his head in his hands as sirius patted his friend on the back somenly 

/there where a fe wither pairs such as sirius and James, Alice and remus, James and Lily, Peter and Frank/

/lily span it,it landed on sirius who spun it and it landed on remus they kissed longer than the others but not noticble/

/ remus then spun it once again it landed on sirius again, so they leaned in again and kissed longer/

/wolf whistles could be heard around them as they leaned forward, remus was blushing like crazy/

/the cheers continued until they stopped, sirius mumbled "you are enjoying this sick people" he muttered/

/and you guessed it once again it was remus and sirius, "I fucking swear this thing is cursed" said sirius, "I agree" said remus/

"oh good merlin" moaned remus as sirius winked at him 

/sirius held remus's head as they kissed/

/they then broke away a few minutes later, everyone shouted "Wolfstar has finally begun" /

/ James's voice was heard on the camera "and this people is how wolfstar started" he chuckled as sirius lunged at him/

/the camera was knocked Peter was heard "oi you gits watch it!" he yelled the screen turned black/

Lets just say every one was shocked but they already knew it 

"so you two are dating" said harry 

Remus and sirius nodded "yes since 5th year I believe right moons" said sirius. 

Remus smiled and nodded harry was happy for them

The end 

Hope you like it and I'm sorry I have to add wolfstar in here somewhere so if you don't like it then FUCK off.

This is probably the longest chapter I've done for this fanfic 

Bye 

Word count: 805


End file.
